<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Fireafy comfort writing by LunaLight84</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26533579">Fireafy comfort writing</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunaLight84/pseuds/LunaLight84'>LunaLight84</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Battle For Dream Island (Web Series)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>AAAAAA, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, I NEEDED THIS, comfort writing, omg, ventish</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 06:01:31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>435</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26533579</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunaLight84/pseuds/LunaLight84</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The voting results stung so much, I needed this 😭</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Firey &amp; Leafy (Battle For Dream Island)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>24</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Fireafy comfort writing</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Leafy sighed, sadly looking at the screen. She'd always feared this. She feared it heavily. Ever since...the beginning of this.. She felt like crying, sobbing even.. Tearing herself apart, bit, by bit..</p><p>Firey walked over to the sulking lemon leaf, who in return glared at him, looking miserable as ever.</p><p>"Leafy, what's wrong?.. I've never seen you this upset before, hon.."</p><p>She started to tear up a bit, the flame coming down and sitting next to her. Despite his fears of water, he still wanted to comfort his best friend. He'd never seen her so.. sad and lifeless..</p><p>Firey slowly rubbed her on the back, words of comfort and support danced off his tongue..</p><p>Leafy smiled a bit, but she still looked absolutely torn inside. The flame didn't pressure her to say anything though. He knew that somethings are to talk about. He'll let her say something when shes ready.</p><p>He continued to comfort her in anyway possible. The lemon leaf had calmed down a bit. She took a deep breath, then looked at Firey.</p><p>"So.. The reason why.. I-I was upset was because.. I found this.. Screen.. On the ground.. Showing the voting.. A-And.." She picked up the small electronic to show Firey at the bottom. </p><p>Leafy expected him to be upset- angry even- But, he smiled. The lemon leaf was confused. Wouldn't he be upset? He was getting eliminated!</p><p>"Leafy, do you really think I care about being eliminated?" He giggled. </p><p>"W-Well- I-"</p><p>"I won the first season! I don't need to win again!" </p><p>"T-THAT'S NOT WHAT I'M WORRIED ABOUT, THOUGH! I'M WORRIED I'LL NEVER GET TO SEE YOU AGAIN! I'M WORRIED SOMETHING LIKE- YOU KNOW WHAT IS GOING TO HAPPEN BETWEEN US! I- ..I.. I-I'm so sorry for yelling!!.. I didn't mean t-"</p><p>"Shhhh.. Leafy.. It's okay... Shhh.. Calm down.." The flame cooed, rubbing her back softly yet again. Leafy bit her lip, looking down in shame.</p><p>"Do you really think this silly competition is gonna do anything to our relationship? Hell no! We aren't kids anymore! We don't make dumb decisions like that now! And, so what about me being eliminated? We can always see eachother after the competition ends! This isn't going to do anything to our relationship whatsoever.. I promise.."</p><p>The lemon leaf smiled a bit, tears in her eyes. Firey smiled back. </p><p>"T-Thank you.. I-I wish I could hug you bu-"</p><p>The flame pulled out a yoyle berry, stuffing it in his mouth, and proceeded to hug her. </p><p>"T-Thank you again.. I-I.. love you.." She grasped him tightly, tears trickling down her face.</p><p>"Love you too, hon.."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>AAAA hi-<br/>I'm here with platonic fireafy :') and yeah-<br/>I need this- the voting results sting my soul-<br/>B y e</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>